Legacy Future, Past and present
by Nalui21212
Summary: After the events of a major civil war and the death of many good hero's. Along with that more problems fallowed. A certain evil had awaken causing a isolation in history. Watch as four heroes try to change what he dose wrong an make a good change.


Scene 1 west side of south america. DAY.

AS a group out for people walk across a vast land to reach the capital of DELA the look behind themselves as they notice that there our Giant ship hovering over them. We cut to the inside of the ship as We see 20 Turbo bots on each side. We cut down to the group as they stop in there tracks.

ZEEK:

Hey scarlet can to give them a distraction ( He then looks back up and he notice that the doors to the ship our opening.) Hurry up before they spot us.

SCARLET:

I can't focus it's like someone is blocking my powers. ( We cut back to the sky as these small pods start droppin.) Dammit!

SOLID:

Allow me ( We cut to his knuckles as a 12 inch blade slowly makes it's way out. Then we cut to his face as it starts to look like a black metal.) Go on without me I will be fine. Ask The king where is Nirvana.(As the pods land in front of the group SOLid runs up there and cuts each and every one except for the juggernaut.) Go know ( They run away as we our left with SOLID standing her having his blades aimed at the Juggernaut.) I am going to kill you.

As he says that we cut to the Juggernaut as it's body turns into the same fiber metal that SOLID is made out of. We cut to the ised as we see them standing there looking at each other. Suddenly they both start sprinting towards each other. .Then the scene fades to black we hear the song SUNSHINE and SOLID SCREAMING.

TRITON V.O:

Is our fate truly sealed or can we change it. Our we forced to deal with the consequences of the the past.( The scene fade in with the words LEGACY FUTURE, PAST, PRESENT. As it said that we see sand fly by it. Then we open to SOLID standing in the san with is suit rip but his scars are healing super fast. And he starts heading for the capital.) If we could change the past we will have a brighter future.

We see solid walking across the sand and as he does he the side of his hair are gray but the rest of it is dark black. As he walks away we the TURBO BOTS head lying in the sand. We cut to solid as he is walking we cut behind him to see that the ship holding them has falls from the sky and crashes into the ground blowing it up. We cut to the front of him as he pull out a cigar an light's it up.

SOLID:

DAM. I remember when the world was better than this. He throws the cigar on the ground and stops on it then he looks at his left hand as he holds that's left of blue lightnings helmet.) Old friend you can rest easy the fight has just begun. I believe that we are closing in on Nirvana. Once we find him then this hell can end.

The scene ends with us leaving SOLID staring at his best friends helmet.

SCENE 2 City. Day.

As the group enter the city capitals they look around to find that the people are ok and that the gate that they built was ok but pointless

ZEEK:

The wall is pointless. Why would they build something that they know that the robots can land over an crush. ( HE put up his hand but suddenly it freeze.) Scarlet let go of my hand.

SCARLET:

No! I want you to calm down because we were told to meet up with what's left of the team. Think for a minute what would Arsenal do in this situation.

ZEEK:

Listen ARSENAL IS FUCKING DEAD. HE DIED JUST BECAUSE HE WANTED REVENGE AND HE WANTED TO KEPT US SAFE. HE IS A LITTLE

ARSENAL:

didn't your parents teach you to keep calm ( he said as he walk out of the shadows.) And no I am not not dead.( He walks towards them. We cut to Scarlet starting to tear up little by little. We cut back to ARSENAL as he stands there with the bow in his hand.) After fire tracked me down and stabbed me to death. I reach up slowly and grab him by the neck and snap it. Then I punch threw his chest and rip out his heart. and I destroy it with the an element that was enemy of fire which is water. Then after that i got a surprise attack from the swap force. They cloned me so that they could have on body be the fake while I lay alive in the catacombs awaited to be executed by the Jason Deen. Then Somehow Jason DEEN helped me out and claim that the new guy that is wearing the Ghost suit was a clone that memories were a combination of there people mine, Leo, and Dante. So yeah thats how I broke out.

We cut to SCARLET as she runs over to Hug ARSENAL.

SCARLET:

Didn't think that I would see you again you saved my life so ,many times. THe day that they captured me and you broke me out I knew you were My angel. ( She pulls back and looks into his eye's) I wish that you were around to see what we had to indoor on ower journey and meeting up with legacy.

ARSENAL:

You guy's did well. ( He let and puts the bow and arrow down on the ground and takes off the hood.) Man You guy's are going to love this. ( He stands back and puts out a fist and it burst into flames.) Cool right ( we cut to them looking then cutting back to ARSENAL's hand as the fire disappears. We cut to the left side of his arm as we see a giant gash across it.) Anyways we must speak with the king about Nirvana.

SCARLET:

Well hopefully as soon as solid gets here we can have support at the front gate.

ARSENAL:

Where is the rest of the team.

ZEEK:

We a lot of the team's powerful heros. ( He said with sadness in his voice.) We lost Vixen and Jet. Along with earth 2 Ghost.

ARSENAL:

What do you mean Earth 2 Ghost?

ZEEK:  
Earth two ghost. We lost him when he planted the bomb in cybertrons secret hide out. We have and even bigger problem. The 4 horsemen of apocalypse and the 10 deadly fighters.

ARSENAL:  
Well that makes our job even harder. Does anyone know what's going on with Zexal.

SCARLET:  
Well apparently he has disappeared from here to go take care of the drop.

ARSENAL:  
Well I hope he is doing well.

Scene the deens building. day.

We cut to a destroyed city as we see buildings destroyed and ships floating above in the skies. We cut to a giant armored black car as we see it driving down the street. We cut inside a we see LEO DEEN wearing and armored ghost costume. We see that he has a scar across his left eye. We cut to the his point of view as we see that there is night vision going on.

LEO DEEN:  
Come in this is the ghost calling for anyone who is need of my help.

SOLDIER 1:

Where getting attack out here. ( GUN SHOTs going off.) Location near the old DEEN 's building.

LEO DEEN:  
I am on my way. What are you being attacked by.

We cut to SOLDIER 1 one as we see him and a group of soldiers trying to take down a group of cyberbot's. We cut back to the soldier as we see SOLIDER 1 kneeling behind some rocks.

SOLDIER 1:

We our under attack by cyberbots.

We cut to the armored car as it stops and the back door opens. As it opens we see LEO DEEN standing there with his mask in one hand and looks up at the sky then puts his mask on. As he does we see the eyes on the mask light up. We cut back to the soldiers as they are getting overpowered by the machines. We cut to the group as the continue firing.

SOLDIER 4:

WHere's our back up.

SOLDIER 1:

He didn't respond back.

SOLIDER 5:

Great we our going to die out here with no back and ( We cut to the sky as we see something drop in front of the bot's.) Might want to get back behind cover.

We cut inside the building as we the SOLDIER's back up and run inside. We cut to the black machine that is in the center of the bot's. We cut to it's face as we see it look up. We cut back to the bots as they try to hit it. As they try we see IRON GHOST grabon of the bot's and snaps it arm. We pan around the fight as we see IRON GHOST breaks each one of them. We cut inside the building as we see the SOLDIERS as they watch. We cut back the fight as we see IRON GHOST smash the last one into the ground. As he does we see him walk away. WHile he is walking he rips his cape off of his suit and looks at the soldiers. Then continues walking away as he does we see him looking around at the different building than him taking the armor mask off and looks around him. As he does we see him look at his hands and then at the wall.

IRON GHOST:

This is Leo Deen. I am heading up to the my building . I got a distress call from in there. I think Scarlet Ghost might be there. ( He says as he press the bluetooth.) Hey Barber what can you tell me about this kid.

MICHELLE BIX:

Data based on this kid shows that he hold on was a clone of your son. His name is Ben KElly( She says as he we see him kick down the front door of DEEN enterprises and walk across.) Right after Wong sent out the Element seven squad to take care of your son for being a threat to the city.(We cut to the side of GHOST as we see him look around thru the hallways.) Well that what General steele thought.

IRON GHOST:

General steel thinks that about everyone. That's why he was killed by the weird guy.

MICHELLE BIX:  
Benice to the dead. Anyway after the death of your son wong saw that the city was falling more into hell.( We cut to the main top floor as we see him looking around.) So she created the project called scarlet ghost. He was supposed to be better than you along wih be friendly like the so called amazing ghost. He kept the citywell safe until the giant incident in china.( We cut to a door as we GHOST kicks the door down to find SCARLET GHOST chained up with a destroyed costume and ripped mask revealing part of his face.) Anyways..

IRON GHOST:

I found him.( he says as he walks over and breaks the chains. As he does we see SCARLET GHOST drop to the ground and then catch him.) Hey buddy are you ok. ( He puts a finger in his bluetooth.) MICHELLE he's barely breathing. Can you give me a diagnosis?

MICHELLE BIX V.O:

I would If I could say. wait did you say not breathing?

IRON GHOST:

Yeah! Did I stutter. Hurry up. ( We cut outside as we see a giant black ship slowly approaching.) Hurry up before something goes wrong?

MICHELLE BIX:

Fine fine. ( Tapping on the keyboard.) He is unconscious for the moment. Hey deen you have company. Turbo ship in your area. (We cut outside the building as we see 10 of them drop on the ground. We cut t there faces as we see a ride light come on and then we cut inside the building as we see IRON GHOST pick up the body and slowly walk out the door.) Hey I don't think you are going to make it ok. I can't send your car.

IRON GHOST:

What dose this mean about the metal suit?

MICHELLE BIX:

It would catch there attention right off the bat. I am sending Barry to pick you up.

IRON GHOST:

Don't send him send david.

MICHELLE BIX:

I cat David is busy trying to take down reverse Lighting. Who is at this point trying to beat up another hero we our trying to rescue. Right now barry is on his way. He's your best option.

IRON GHOST:  
He better hurry up. ( he says as we see him ear to the side of the staircase we see biot's coming up the stairs slowly.) I am going to. ( As he is about to say that sentence we cut outside as we see A blue blur traveling super fast come speeding thru the hallways. We cut behind him as we see BLUE LIGHTING standing there.) Hey what took you so long?

BLUE LIGHTING:

Traffic! what else. ( putting his hand to the side of his mask.) I got the Scarlet Ghost and Irons.

MICHELLE BIX:

Alright hurry up and get going.

IRON GHOST:

I am not going.

MICHELLE BIX:

WHY?

IRON GHOST:

Barry can't carry two people he can only carry one and by the time he tries to get back to help me he will be attacked by the turbo bots. I have to stay. I don't want anyone else to die.

BLUE LIGHTING:

Bro I and carry to people.

IRON GHOST:  
No just get going.( he takes the bluetooth mouth and throws it on the ground and crushes) One of us has to make it out of her. I rather the Scarlet Ghost over me. BARRY RUN!( as he says this we cut to the staircase as we see the bots start leaping up the stairs.) BARRY GO! (We cut to BLUE LIGHTING as we see him nods his head and hold SCARLET GHOST close and speed of. As he disappeared we cut to IRON GHOST as he pressed a button on his suit. We cut to the wrist as we see the communicator read a time that says till explosion. We cut to IRON GHOST as we see him ball his hands in a fist.) This path I started everyone on begain with me and Jet then escalated more super heroes join then dying off as soon as this war began.( we cut to the door s we see the bot's breaks down the door and walk in. We cut back to him.) IF IDE THEN THIS END IS IT.

We cut outside the building as we see it explode. We cut to BLUE LIGHTING as we see him sprinting out of the city. We cut to the side of him as we see that he looks pissed.

BLUE LIGHTING:

You won't be forgotten.

MICHELLE BIX:

Head back to base we our going to get you padded up and ready to head to the middle east.

As he is sprinting we slowly pan up to the sky as we see that therere out a bunch of ships hovering over

TRITTON V.O:

The past: a new and uncertain world. A world of endless possibilities and infinite outcomes. Countless choices define our fate: each choice, each moment, a moment in the ripple of time. Enough ripple, and you change the tide... for the future is never truly set. We have a chance to make it all right.

We slowly fade to black.

Scene 4. Temple. Day.

We fade in with a shot of a black plane flying in the sky. We see a subtitle at the bottom of the scene as we see the title read 3 months later. We cut to the outside of the temple as we see TRITON standing there with five people. We cut to the DAVID WOODS as we see he is wearing the BLUE LIGHTING costume except it's all armored and has scratches. We cut to ARSENAL As we see that he has a mechanical arm on one side and regular. We cut to ZEEK as we see that he is dressed in a blue kin tight pants and tight shirt with white gloves and white boots. We cut to SCARLET as we see that she is dressed in red leg armor, red chest armor, gold head armor, golden gloves, and red body armor. We cut to SOLID as we see he is wearing a black skin tight armored suit with a red circle and a black S in the center. we cut to his face as we see he has a got and some gray hair on the side of his head. We cut behind them as we see the plane land in front of them. We cut to the door as we see it open and we see MICHELLE BIX steps out with WESTLY WEST, then SCARLET GHOST who has a white mask. We see that the top part of the suit is gray white the bottom is black. Then we see BARRY FISK walking out in his classic costume. As he come out we see JILL VALLIEN wearing a leather jacket and white t-shirt with jeans. We see that MUSTANG is dressed in all white with a cape. Then followed by STALEX who is standing there in armored suit look around. We finally see JET-X whos is dressed in a high tech suit with a red J. As they get stand there we see that TRITON and his team approached them.

TRITTON:

Welcome fellow Legacy area. We need to talk.

JET-X:

You are not going to bore us to death with a boring lesson on life.

ZEEK:

You should show respect to the lord of lighting!

JET-X:

Hey frosty. Why don't you chill out and relax?

We cut to ZEEK as we see him get ready to fight but as he does we see TRITON raise a hand.

TRITON:

I have to say I am not impressed with you. at least the other one was better than you.( We cut to JET-X as we see him looking pissed of.) Cool your temper. We our here on one mission. ( We cut to DAVID WOODS as he steps forwards and take his mask off.) You may speak.

DAVID WOODS:

I have to say it's interesting to see this new generation of heroes. Some old but I have to say there is a lot of things that interest me about you guys but that doesn't matter at the moment we found a way to undo the madness done to our tie. We have to go back into the past and chang somethings. We need to find the man who originally created the project.

JET-X:

Why can't you do it?

DAVID WOODS:

I lost my speed.

BARRY FISK:  
How did you lose your speed?

DAVID WOODS:

Remember when I came thru the portal from earth 1 hidden.

BARRY FISK:

Yeah!

` DAVID WOODS:  
When I arrive here I got some triang and then came face to face with him.

MUSTANG:

Who is this him person that you speak of?

DAVID WOODS:

People often refer to him as the reverse Lighting but most people call him black lighting. when I fought him. A lot of things went wrong. I thought I was fast enough. I was wrong.

JET-X:

Why did you wear that sad sack of a costume?

We cut to SCARLET GHOST as we see him grab JET-X by the shoulder., We cut to SCARLET GHOST as we see him raise a finger at JET-X. We cut to DAVID WOODS as we see him look down in shame.

DAVID WOODS:  
You don't understand. Reverse Lighting is not human. He is a speed demon. he has no opening on his mask. His eye's our completely black. he has long nails that our black. When he runs all you see is just a black light run by you nothing more. Anyways back to what i was saying we are sending four of you back into the past.

JET-X:

Alright I have been dying to go back and see what is was like!

TRITON:

You are not going back. We already have people chosen to go back.

JET-X:

What the fuck why not?

TRITON:

We need you in the preset. You have everything we need to protect us from the the turbo bots.

JET-X:

Well at least someone appreciates me.( We cut to Scarlet as we see her giggling.) I have to ask when you said when the turbo bots come what did you mean.

TRITON:  
Wel Arsenal tell them.

ARSENAL:

In the last couple of days we have been been tracking the turbo bolts movement and we found some interesting stuff.

JET-X:

Get on with it!

ARSENAL:

Well they were heading in the direction of costal city as we see that there is a giant concentration camp holding some f the humans and where the mastermind behind the plans.

JET-X:

Well I have to ask? What are the teams?

TRITON:

The teams that is time traveling to the past is Scarlet Ghost, Barry Fisk, Solid, and Metallica. You for our going to the past. Along with that I will have a team attack head o. ( Follow me I will explain the rest( As he says that we see them all looking at each other and then fellow.) You four each have something special and hold some evidence in the past which will allow us to tap into the past. Blue all you have todo is runaround in one room. While we have scarlet send Carter back in his consciousness. Scarlet Ghost and Metallica will travel back with watches.

MUSTANG:

Excuses lord Triton but why are they each traveling back in different ways.

TRITTON:

I want us to have each other's back. Barry could speed bak thur tie to make sure nothing is going wrong. Scarlet Ghost and Metallica are able to get there and travel back whenever they feel the need. Also. none of the 3 of them existed at this point. The only guy we have is Carter who has been around for ever. He cna do whatever in his younger body. No offence Carter.

CARTER SOUL:

Non Taken. (we cut to his hand as we see it ball into a fist.) So when I wake up or whatever in my younger body what do I do.

TRITON:

I want you to find Stalex.

CARTER SOUL:

Why?

TRITON:

We our going to need him to be convinced of all this. All the pain and suffering we endured. We need him to be the one to form legacy. After you visit hi. Kill Vince blood. Along with burning the plans for the turbo bolts. We will send you guy to the time frame during the civil war to prevent the deaths of millions of heroes.( As we near the ground shaking.) They are coming!

CARTER SOUL:

I am lost?

We cut out the front door of the temple as we see it slide open a the group enter. We cut to TION as we see him raise his handup and we see a small orb of light appear in the center of it.

TRITON:

Anyway we don't have much time we must hurry.( We cut down a long hallway as we seee 4 rooms with old things inside.) Barry head to the first one. ( we cut to BARRY as we see him nods his head and walk over and enters.) Barry I want you to run around in that room till yo a a light appear and go straight for it.

BARRY FISK:

Got it! ( He says as he starts running around in a circle.) See you on the other side. Wait what year are we heading to.

TRITON:

We are talking about the 60's.

We cut back inside the room as we see him speed up until suddenly we see a giant white light ahim disappear. We cut back to CARTER SOUL as we see him walking down the hallway with scarlet next him. We cut to the back of TRITON as we see him turn around and look at both SCARLET GHOST and METALLICA.

METALICA:  
Hey ben you haven't said as words since we got here.

We cut to TRITON as we see him squint his eye then roll his hand around and stop and hand two small watches appear. We cut to the tow as we see them take them and put it on. We cut to to SCARLET GHOST as we see him type in the numbers 1960. We cut to TRITON as we see him look at the two.

TRITON:  
Fighting an enemy we cannot defeat. Are we destined down this path, destined to destroy ourselves like so many species before us? Or can we evolve fast enough to change ourselves... change our fate? Is the future truly set? Please don't fail. If you do we all will have ( SCARLET GHOST patting him on the shoulder.) Arsenal I want you to watch over her and make sure nothing attack them. ( ARSENAL nods his head and walks over and joins them.)

We cut to him as we see him stand back and fade into blue energy. We cut to METALLICA as we see that she is doing the same. We cut to CARTER SOUL as we see him lying down on the ground. We cut to SCARLET as we see that she has her hand on the side of him.

SCARLET:

This is going to hurt a lot ok. So promise me you won't stab me. Also you might die so just relax.

CARTER SOUL:

I am immortal I can survive anything. Ok. I promise let's just get it over with.( we cut to the side of her hands as we see there is a white blue wave covering his head.) alright!HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

As we hear him screaming. We cut to TRITON as we see him standing there and then walking away. We cut to SCARLET as we see her tearing up. We cut to CARTER SOUL as we zoom into his eye. We fade to black.

Scene 5. BAR. day.

We fade in with a shot of CARTER SOUL lying on the ground of the bar with a bloody jacket and broken pieces of glass around him. We pan around the room as we see 4 guys on the ground with there hearts missing. We cut to the windows as we see that they our smashed. we cut to the door as we see that there is anagaint on ground in front. We cut to CARTER SOUL As we see him get up we see him look around. We cut to his point of view as e see him look at his hands and then at the counter as he climb up and looks in the mirror to find that he look super young with a better go t. We cut behind him as we see him looking around o find that everyone is dead.

CARTER SOUL:

What the hell happened?( He says as he walks over to the calder to find that the date is june 17 1960.) Hey I made it yes yes. But how. ( he feels himself.) I a much younger and better than I am 70 years later. ( We cut to the door of the bar as we see it get kicked down and we see four guys walking with there guns aim them at him. Puting his hands up.) Hey what's going on?

MAN 1:  
CARTER SOUL YOU OUR COMING WITH US YOU SON OF A BITCH! BY ORDER OF THE GOVERNMENT!( We cut to the guys as we see the pull back there clips.) Come with us now!

CARTER SOUL:  
Why dose this moment seem so familiar. Hey asshole you have two choice leave me alone or Die.( Men start laughing and continue aims there guns at him.) I guess you want to do this the hard way. ( As he throw his hands to the dise we see a small rusted knife come out of his knuckles on both hands. As it does we see him look at it.) Oh wshit what happen to me.

MAN 2:

What you got your elf into bastard. ( As the men start open firing we see CARTER SOUL get impaled with piles of bullets as we see him hit the ground.) HA alright let's go ( As he says that we see CARTER SOUL getting up from the ground as he does we see the bullet's drops out of him. We we cut to his face as we see him walking slowly over to them.) OH SHIT!

We cut to the side as we see CARTER SOUL taking every bullet to the chest. We cut to the men as we see them drop there guns and try to fight him. as they try to attack him we see CARTER SOUL slice one guy's arm off. The cut his neck. We see the that another guy get's bth knives driven thru the man's heat. We cut to the third guy as we see him grab a bottle of Liquire and bash CARTER SOUL in the head. as CARTER SOUL falls on the ground we see him get up and slice the guys throat. We cut to the fourth guy as we see him look at up CARTER SOUL as we see CARTER SOUL ram his knife thru the guys head. As he puus his knife out of the guys head we see CARTER SOUL smile and the wipe the blood off of his face. Then walk over to the bar and picks up a bottle of scotch and ists there and starts drinking.

CARTER SOUL:

So this is the sixties. I wonder where everyone else landed. ( he says as he put the bottle up to his lips and takes a sip and puts it down. No matter I am here for a purpose. My first objective should be to find Young Stalex. In order for that i would have to go to costal city. ( He drops the bottle on the ground and takes his shirt off and takes the jacket off the dead guy and puts it on.) Why is it I don't remember anything before 2000. ( he says as he walks over to the other dead guy and pats him down until he find key's/. As he see the kes we see him look at them closely as we see that there is some weird pendent hanging off of it.) Wow to think that back then people did this stuff. (As he walks away we pan over to the ground and find that there is blood smeared all over the place. We cut outside as we see CARTER SOUL come walking out into the street to find that everyone is dressed up and looking preppy.) Damn I really mis being back in the future right about now.( as he steps down from the steps and start walking we cut to his point of view as we see people offering food, giving away free thing. as he stops we see him look at the car key then at a purple car with pink seats and a fluffy steering wheel. As he stand there we see two woman look at him and then continue walking away.) Yeah um.. Dam it why couldn't it be a harley or something.( as he hops in we see people stopping in there tracks watching. we cut to his face as we see him start it up and reach into the glove compartment and put on sunglass.) yeah i think I am find for the moment. ( As he pulls off we cut to the side of his car as we see a kid with blue hair stop and stand there. We cut back to CARTER As he stops the car and look at him.) Barry What's up with the blue hair.

BARRY FISK:

Shut up. You should see Kara her hairs super pale blond. ( as he says that we see her walking down the street towards the two. as she does we cut to the front of to her as see we hear men whiling and blowing kiss. as she reach them we see her open the door and sit down in the front seat of the car. She is dressed in a bright yellow dress with her purse hanging off the side of her.) Yeah see what I mean.

We cut to CARTER SOUL as we see his sunglass drop of his face.

KARA DEEN:

So you like?

CARTER SOUL:

Damn you look mad hot!( as he says this we see her blushing and then looking around.) What's wrong?

KARA DEEN:

Where Ben?

BARRY FISK:  
Didn't he arrive with you ?

KARA DEEN:

No when I got her all I found was his costume on the ground.( She says as she says as she reaches in her purse and pulls out the scarlet Ghost costume.) Hey barry by the way where is you costume?( BARRY FISK holds out his left hand as we see that there is a blue ring with a White lighting bolt across the center.) you have it easy.

CARTER SOUL:

We our going to have to look for him later right now we have to find young Stalex.

KARA DEEN:

Let's try the denman or. Or whatever it is called. ( BARRY FISK hops in the back.) I hope ben is alright.

BARRY FISK:

Alright let's go.

KARA DEEN:

Quick question where our we?

CARTER SOUL:

We our in central city look. ( He says as we see him pointing to a building that has the words plastered across central college newspaper.) See amazing that they have had that building for years but when Jet arrived they had to rebuild it.

KARA DEEN:

Hey what year did Jet come here?

CARTER SOUL:

Around to what we have in our database he came her back in 1983.

BARRY FISK:  
How about Leod Deen?

CARTER SOUL:

He was born in 1974.( He says as they pull off and start driving into the street.) I bet you also our wonder when I was born.

BARRY FISK:  
Yeah how about that?

KARA DEEN:

Yeah same here?

CARTER SOUL:

Let's just say that i had the honor of fight hercules and Alexander the great.

BARRY FISK:

Wow, you're that old! Where there when atlantis?

CARTER SOUL:

Yep. Did I mention that I have a friend from atlantis who often visit from time to time. When we go aback after all this craziness. You got to meet him he is awesome.

As they drive away we pan over to and alleyway as we see a being dressed in all black looking at them. We cut to his chest as we see that he has the Blue lighting symbol but his is backwards. as we see him standing there he suddenly disappears leaving a flash of Black light behind.

Scene building. DAY.

We cut to a shot of washington then to the inside of congress as we see millions of people standing up and listen to this man speak.

CURTISS EMAIL STRUDEL:

congress I have an ideal way for us to use substance energy source which will allow us to many melina or ever without needing the dangers of mining coal. This will allow us to have a better ecosystem.

We cut to one of the congressman.

CENTER DEXTER:

I like the ideal for such a young man of your statistics to build this. What are you calling the project?

CURTISS EMAIL STRUDEL:

I am calling it the Blue Lighting project. You don't know how much this mean to me.

CENTER DEXTER:

Yes yes. Next ( as CURTISS EMAIL STRUDEL walks away we see a man with a cane walk in look at everyone then continuing to walk.) Yes what's your proposal. I know your company has been whipping up some interesting intentions. just the other day your created a...

Shang Shu Stags:

Mech suit that is helping me to surveys nna will soon be built for you of the us. But I figured I give you a piece of mind. If I may?

CENTER DEXTER:  
Go ahead!

Shang Shu Stags:

I know that the us has secret that they wish to keep under wraps and my country dose but I found something interesting when I was stuck in the war. You guy have a being with extraordinary powers. He has the power to substance injured( As he is saying that we cut to a man dressed in gean lime a military leader get angrier by the minute.) I know that he has destroyed some of your labs but I have created something new something that could tell if someone with kind of ability. What If I told you that right now I am developing a new type of bot that detect if his kind is nearby because trust me. I Bet there are more of his kind out there causing mischief and poverty. Who would want to live in a world with there kind causing problems for your children.( we pan around as we see hear people talking and getting into an uproar. As they do we cut to a man wearing sunglass and a black suit with a moustache and white gloves. We cut to the center as we see a man next to the senator laming hit the table. We cut to Shang Shu Stags as we see him smiling.) IF I WOULD HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!

We cut to YOUNG GENERAL STEEL as we see him get up and leave. We cut outside the room as we see him punch a wall then

YOUNG GENERAL STEEL:

Damit! He knows about my favorite soldier. I have to get to him first.

As he stands up and walks away. As he does we cut to a woman dressed in a black jacket. We cut her face as we see her move her wrist out to reveal that she has a time traveling watch on.

AMANDA WONG:

I am going to make sure you our eliminated. At the same time I have to find my parents. I want to make sure we don't ever have to deal with his bulshit.

As she walks away we pan up to the clock.

Scene 7. .

We cut to a shot of the deens building then to downtown as we see people walking around and then a man with blond hair and blue pants and a white sweater as he is walking awe see cars passing by . We cut to a an alleyway as we see him look and find that there is a family being held at gunpoint by a thug.

Thug:

I don't want to hear a fucking sound. Give me your purse lady!(We cut to the man who is dressed in a blue tuxedo as we see him take the wallet slowly off his wife's arms and hands it slowly over to the thug. we cut to BEN KELLY as we see him get ready to run another only to notices that he doesn't have his costume on. instead of proceeding. we see him leap up the wall and start crawling. we cut back to the ,man as we see him back up with his hands up.) Thanks for the wallet!( as he aims the gun at the husban we cut to the roof as we see BEN KELLY sot a hoos onto the guy's gun causing it to get pulled back.) What the? ( The man says as he looks up and spot a figure standing up on the roof.) Hey what are you?!

We cut to BEN KELLY as he leaps off the building and lads on the thug. As he does we see that the people our looking at the man then at the thug.

BEN KELLY:

I am the ghost.( As he get up we see kck the guy in the face knocking him out.) Are you ok.

MAX BIX:

Thank you you ro helping us.( he says as he pat his younger child in the head.) It's ok little allen.

MARTHA BIX:

Here for your troubles. ( She takes out 50 dollars.) Take the money.

BEN KELLY:

No I won't take your money. You save your money I am sure you can buy your husband something nice. ( He says as he shoot a hook shot to a wall.) Enjoy your evening. From your friendly Ghost I bid you goodnight.

As he swings away. We cut to the family as we see them look up and aw at him. We cut behind BEN KELLY as we see him leaping off building and swing thru tracfi. As he does we pan around him as we see that he is enjoying himself. The scene end with him landing on the side of the DEEN building as we see him watching the sky.

Scene 8. A.C.E city labs. night.

We cut to the outside of the buildings we see that there is a smashed car and the door have been broken down. We cut inside of the building as we see that there sare dead scientist on the ground. WE pan up the floor as we see black boots. We hear a dark evil voice.

REVERSE LIGHTING:

I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THE PLANS OUT FOR THE TURBO BOT'S?!

SCIENTIST:

What are you talking about?

REVERSE LIGHTING:

WHERE IS STRUDEL?!

SCIENTIST:

HE'S IN WASHINGTON!

REVERSE LIGHTING:

That's all I need to hear.( He kills the SCIENTIST and then walks away. As he does we pan over to the wall as we see that there is a picture of a red blur with the words saying wanted! We cut to the outside of building as we see that there our cars starting to pull up. We cut to him as we see that he tilts his head. We cut to the back of the cars as we see them aim there guns at him.) AHAHAHA YOU HUMANS NEVER LEARN DO YOU?( As he says that we see him open fire. as they do we cut to the side of him as we see that he move super fast catching the bullet. As they stop firing we see him drop the bullets on the ground then shakeshi finger left to right and quickly eliminates all the cops. AS he reach the last one we see him stop as he looks at the badge as we see it read then look up at the man.) We will meet in the future Mrs. Janet .

As he disappeared. We cut to the woman as we see her look around and run into the building. The scene end with us panning up to the sky as we hear a loud scream.

Scene 8. Deens mansion. DAY.

We fade in with a shot of the road and we seeing a car speed past a sign that says welcome to costaily city. We cut inside as we see CARTER SOUL driving. BARRY FISK and KARA DEEN knocked out., We cut to CARTER SOUL as we see him tune the radio as he doe we see him look really odd for amonet there.

RADIO MAN:  
Hello out there folk boy do we have a story for you guys. Today we have word from the us government that they plan on going ahead a bring in these weird things called turbo bot or something. Next week we will get a full showcase at the residents debate. On what these things can do? In other news we have word that in in Index city there have been reports of murders caused by a weird black blur. Not much is known. ( As he says this we cut to BARRY FISK as he wakes up and look around and listens.) In other new people our still on the look for this mysterious ghost vigilante going around saving people in coastal city.( Radio clicks off.)

CARTER SOUL:

Looks like it's time we need to find Stalex.

BARRY FISH:  
Yeah. But there is one fear I have right now?

CARTER SOUL:

What's that ?

BARRY FISK:  
Him. Reverse Lighting I mean think about Pretty soon I will have to face off with him and when the time come I won't be ready. I mean look at David. He went toe to toe with him. Only to get demolished.

CARTER SOUL:

Don't worry about it ok? You got us four. Well I mean us three if Ben decided that he want to join back up with us.

BARRY FISK:

Don't worry about it. If me and Kara know him he just need time to enjoy himself before he is ready to get back into it.( we cut to KARA DEN as we see her open her eyes and look out the window.) in the meantime our we there yet.

CARTER SOUL:

Yeah look!( As he does we see him point ahead.) look.(We cut behind the car as we pan up and see a giant house and as they pull up we see that the fence is smashed in. As they continue driving thru. We cut to the front of the house as we see everything look normal. As they pull up to the front of the house. As they stop we cut to KARA DEEN as we see her looking a little surprised.) Well I don't remember the house looking this good in a while.

BARRY FISK:  
Not even before the world went to shit you have been to the house.

CARTER SOUL:

No not even then.( He says as they get's out the car. as he stands up we see him looking around. then walking up to the door then knocking on it.) Hey Stalex.( we cut to the inside of the house as we s bottles of beer lying around and curtains ripped and stipers lying on the floor sleep.) Hey is anyone here.

BARRY FISK:

This is a waste of time.(He says as he walks walks and puts his hand against the door and vibrates them as he does we cut to the other side as we see a hand grab the doorknob and turn it. as it is pulled back. we cut back to BARRY as he pulls his hands back.) Hi there.

As he says that we see him get punched in the face and get knocked out. We cut to the man as we see him drop his bottle of tequila on the ground. We cut to CARTER SOUL as we see him look at the guy.

CARTER SOUL:

Hey man can you think about what you are about to be doing?

SKYLER DEEN:  
Shut up kid just relax. STALEX one of you X pals is here.( we pan up to the man as we see that he is jacked and is wearing boxers.) So what can you do?

CARTER SOUL:  
Well I can.

SKYLER DEEN:  
I wasn't talking to you I was talking to her.

We cut to KARA DEEN as we see that she is getting really pissed off.

KARA DEEN:  
Hey I should let you know something. I am your grandness.

We cut to SKYLER DEEN as we see him laughing. We cut t CARTER SOUL as we see him look at her and shake his head.

SKYLER DEEN:

You can't be serious?( She looks him deep in the eye's.) Oh shit how is this possible.

We cut to the back of SKYLER DEEN as we hear a familiar voice.

YOUNG STALEX:  
They are from the future.( he puts his hand on his head.) Your names our Carter soul, Kara Deen and the one on the ground is Barry fisk.

SKYLER DEEN:

How do you know?( As he says that we see YOUNG STALEX taps the side of his head.) Oh I forgot you uhh...Uhh.

YOUNG STALEX:

Tecanissi. I have to say why are you revealing stuff to this man. You could have damaged the future but I guess there is always the fasted way to deal with it. What do you guys want with me?

CARTER SOUL:

We need you help with killing a man by the name of Vince blood to prevent plans for a center robot to eliminate our kind. Hero's and X-humans

YOUNG STALEX:

Vince blood. ( He walks out to the center of door step as we see him look around then look at them.) Get inside the house now.( We cut to the side of the door as we see everyone enter. We cut to BARRY FISK as we see CARTER SOUL pick up BARRY FISK body and brings it in. WE cut to him as we see him look around and then close the door we cut to the living as we see him sit down. we cut to CARDER SOUL putting BARRY FISK down on the ground. Then sitting down next to SKYELER DEEN and KARA DEEN on the couch.) Five thousand year ago when the first X-humans arrived here. There were 27 of us that came to earth looking for a fresh start because on gx we cause to much of an uproar with the gxain council and the dragons. Me and Zorel had an agreement but the problem was that the Counsel they saw us as a threat. I only hope that Mr. Zorel wand his wife is ok. Anyways when we arrived come to find out that there was an ancient evil from Gx had followed us here and had big plans for the humans race. You see Vince blood came here for one reason only.

CARTER SOUL:

` That is ?

YOUNG STALEX:  
To bring Chaos back from the the other universe because right as we speak. Other univers Other realities our going to be dealing with the same consequences. No matter what you do to change the past. He will come for you guys. Along with that he will bring the four horsemen of apocalypse In your team there are 3 people chosen to be taken on the role. Vince blood is the first.

SKYLER DEEN:

Wow I am so glad I don't superpowers.

YOUNG STALEX:

Man he will also choose a human if he finds you worthy.

KARA DEEN:

So who are the other three.

YOUNG STALEX:

I know of won and he is sitting fright in this room with us. ( Everyone starts looking around. Then they all slowly look at CARDER SOUL.) You sir you're the one.

CARTER SOUL:

Me why?

KARA DEEN:

I don't get it.

YOUNG STALEX:  
When you were human at one point you met him and you both had an interesting confrontation ending with you murdering your family. Carter I feel for you. ( CARTER SOUL stands up.) Please sit. You are not ready to confront him yet. You are going to need time and also the prophecy is on your side.

CARTER SOUL:

Meaning?

YOUNG STALEX:

In the prophecy states that there would be a boy born of Gxain and dragon. Would come to earth be brought to earth and then switch to and alternative. Only to come back a rise up against evil. Who would done a form where his skin would be golden and his hair would be blond. THe dragons will return and earth will be forever safe.

CARTER SOUL:  
He's referring to Tj.

KARA SOUL:

Wait Teen Jet is the one that's born of all that.

CARTER SOUL:

So that mean we our going to have to jump to the hidden earth. If only he stayed. ( he look at YOUNG STALEX.) Where were you when we need you the most huh. You stayed her cooking the dinner for master Deen an ...

YOUNG STALEX:

I have seen your future. ( He says as he stands up and puts his hands on the side of CARTER SOULS face.) I have to say I am disappointed that's what became of me. That I remained in the shadows. I can't believe that I turned a blind eye not knowing that you existed. Walking around protecting people and having the army experimenting on you. You loosing the people you cared about the most. I can't always be there My allegiance is to the deen family. I have been keeping them safe for generations. Anyways about your problem tracking down blood. i might know where he is.

CARTER SOUL:

Well do you?

YOUNG STALEX:  
I want say he's in( He puts both hand on his head. We cut to his point of view as we see everything go fuzzy and then fade in with a shot a white room the a small red ot.) Got him!( as he says that we see it slowly finding as we see VINCE BLOOD sitting in a room with a bunch of government officials.

CARTER SOUL:

We should be good enough to kill him.

YOUNG STALEX:  
Good idea! Just walk in there guns blazing. Do you even have a plan? ( As CARTER SOUL is about to say something we see him stop.) That was rhetorical. If I know Vince I would say that he would already have his idea put into motion if someone would want to kill him.

CARTER SOUL:

You know this how?

SKYLER DEEN:

Me and him tried to kill him only to have 20 army men fall in and try to shoot us up. It was lucky that I called in a helicopter to pick s up. Stalex tried his best to distract Vince but all vince did was throw him around.

KARA DEEN:

I presume that you guys our not coming with us our you?

YOUNG STALEX:  
What do you think? If you our from the future we can't risk the safety of skyler.

SKYLER DEEN:  
Why?

CARTER SOUL:  
Then the future will be changed!

SKYLER DEEN:

Isn't that good.( We cut to BARRY FISK as we see him get up and shake his head then look up.) I mean like it will up my cred.

BARRY FISK:  
Without you your son can't ever be born. I know this because David told me about his journey back to our timeline. ( We cut to CARTER SOUL as he shakes his head no.) Forget what I said.

SKYLER DEEN:  
No go ahead! I want to know about your future what does my son do for me?

YOUNG STALEX:  
Barry not a word about the future.

SKYLER DEEN:

People have been lying to all my life about stuff. I remember when I was younger that my father use to meet a man by the name of Hayabusa and helped him with a whole bunch of drug stuff. He gave my father this estate. Even after my father disappeared I am still trying to get over his los. Still I

CARTER SOUL:  
Wait can we get a picture of your father. ( As SKYLER DEN get's and walks away.) Hey so are you going to help or not stalx.

YOUNG STALEX:

Well I can't say that I would go along with it but.

CARTER SOUL:

But?

YOUNG STALEX:  
But we our going to go anyways because you're going to need a private plane and some things from us so we our in.

CARTER SOUL:

Good( As he says that we see SKYLER come back in with a yellow folder and hand it over to him. As he opens it and takes out then shakes in terror.) Wait that impossible.

SKYLER DEEN:  
What's impossible?

CARTER SOUL:  
The man in this photo he's the new Hayabusa!

SKYLER DEEN:

That's impossible.

CARTER SOUL:

Nothing is impossible. The guy looks like he's in his early twenties in our time.

SKYLER DEEN:

That bastard wait till I get a hold on him.

YOUNG STALX:  
We can focus on him later in the meantime we have to figure out a plan to kill vince blood.

As they continue talking we slowly zoom out.

Scene 9. temple. night.

We cut inside the temple as we see that SCARLET is holding CARTER SOUL who is knocked out. We cut to ARSENAL as we see him sitting down with his mask off and hoodie off. We cut to SCARLET as we see that she is sweating profusely.

ARSENAL:

Hey you ok?

SCARLET:

What do you think? It takes hard concentration.

ARSENAL:  
Hey do you think that what triton said was correct? That we can change the past by killing one man.

SCARLET:

I don't know? ( As she saids that we see the DAVID WOODS is entering and eavesdropping.) I mean like there are possibilities of this failing I mean like what if all we're doing is causing more trouble to the timeline.

DAVID WOODS:

Hey It's ok.( He says as we see him enter the little room.) I mean like there is a lot you guy's don't know. I mean like I haven't learned everything to know about there is.

SCARLET

Hey you mean that traveled thru time. What was it like?

We cut to DAVID woods as he sits down on the ground with his torn up costume.

DAVID WOODS:  
I am not going to lie. when I went back in time I did the one thing that you act do which is change your path. When I did that I returned to another period in time where Leo deen's father was ghost. He was a ruthless hero who was willing to kill anyone that had into on the target that he was after. Jet was locked up in an underground facility. I Didn't have powers. Carter became a killing machine under the rule of General steel. Along with that countless other where at war. Our whole world would have ended I didn't make the mistake of saving my parent from red lighting. Along with accidentally running thru the moment Deen's parents were killed.( As he get up we we see him trying to shake his hand fast.) Damn it my powers aren't back yet.

ARSENAL:

That must suck, but hey at least for the moment we can keep our heads low from those things.

as they continue to talk we cut otu side as we see the lan is sitting there and JET-X, TRITON STALEX, WESTLY, ZEEK and MUSTANG standing there guarding the outside. We cut to JET-X as we see him walk away. We cut to his point of view as we see that there is a group of giant ships heading there wa.

TRITON:  
Where are you going?

JET-X

There is a group of ships approaching this area we need to get them to hurry up the process.

STALEX:

Time travel is a long and hard process. Alright!( We cut t JET-X as he gives him the finger and flies up in the sky and start ahead.) Damit. He's right we need to hurry this up tritton.

TRITTON:

Yeah but how?

MUSTANG:

You own the power of Lighting correct. ( TRITTON nods his head.) You have the power give david his speed back. then we send David back in time to warn them and then we can go from there.

TRITTON:

Sure but who's to say that we mess up the time loop by doing that.

STALEX:

He's right you need to do this.

TRITTON:

Fine but let's wait it out just a little bit longer.

As he says that we cut to JET-X as we see him looking pissed of as we see him flying directly up into the clouds only to have them open up as we see a giant ship. We cut to JET-X as we see him stop flying and floating there. We cut to the ship as we see a blue light slowly growing and then shoot at him and causing JET-X to fall down from the sky. We cut to ground as we see him slam into it. We cut to the group as we see the whole place starting to shake. We cut to TRITTON as we see him run back to the temple. We cut to STALEX as we see him turn around then look up and put his hands on the side of his head We cut to the front of the building as we see it slowly open and TRITON enter. We cut to the room as we see DAVID WOODS turn around and see that TRITON stands there out of breath.

DAVID WOODS:  
Hey whats?S( as he says that we see TRITON shoot a flash of lighting at DAVID.) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

TRITTON:

I am so sorry.( As he stops we cut to DAVID wod as we see him drop to the ground.) NONONONO!

SCARLET:

What did you do?

We cut to ARSENAL as we see him walking over to DAVID woods feeling to see it there is a paluse. We cut to his face as we see him go pale for a monet. We cut to SCARLET as we see that she is trying to keep concencentration.

ARSENAL:  
You KILLED HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH.( He yells as she runs into TRITON knocking him against the wall.) HOW COULD YOU? YOU TRUSTED HIM AND KNOW HE'S DEAD! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF. ( We cut to DAVID WOODS as we see him slowly get up.) I HATE YOU! BET THAT YOU WERE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY FATHER'S DEATH!( As he continues talking we cut to DAVID WOODS's eye as we see a flicker of the blue lighting. Then we see him getting up and looking around then wave his hand really fast to the point that it is disappearing. He the quickly separates the two. Leading TRITON sitting on the ground and ARSENAL sitting next to SCARLET.) You got your powers back.

DAVID WOODS:

Finally( He starts to vibrate super fast.) I can catch up with everyone else. I will catch you later

ARSENAL:

Wait where are you going?( as he says this we see DAVID WOODS turn into pure light and run into the wall disappear into nothing.) What the hell just happened?

We cut to ta shot of a giant blue tube as we see a bunch of light and a man running superfast down it. As he does we cut to the side her face as we see him looking around. As he is running we see min scene of stuff that happened to him in the past along with the event of the team taking on Cybertron, Bardark and the events that took place on the alternative earth. As he looks around we see another version of him running by him looking at him.

ALTERNATIVE BLUE LIGHTING:  
You can't save them from what is about to happen!

As the ALTERNATIVE BLUE LIGHTING says that we see him slowly disintegrate. We cut to DAVID woods as we see him continue sprinting.

Scene 10. down town. Day.

We cut to an alley way as we see a portal open and DAVID woods come flying out a hit at the wall of the alleyway. As he slowly gets up we hear loud sound of gunfire. We cut to DAVID WOODS as we see him look around and then sprint up the build to find that the city is going to hell. We cut to him looking around and as he does we see a newspaper hit him in the face. as he takes it off of him we see him look down at ti.

DAVID WOODS:

Wait this is the day I disappear. ( AS he looks closely at the page we see a picture of Jet being held by his throat by a man with a white cape. AS he flips the page we see the same guy and the title read World gives there arms over to a god. Along with giving up there allegiance to them.) I am done with this. ( as he get's ready to run we cut to his point of view as we see that DANTE HARRI is tied to a pol with his hands chained.) WAit what's going on.

Scene 11. DOWN TOWN. NIght

We cut back to the 90's city of costal as we see SCARLET GHOST is dressed in a tight white skin suit with a white mask and a black GHOST symbol on his chest. Standing on the top of building look out to the city as he does we see a small blue portal opened behind him and a red hand dripping red liquid pulling him in. As the portrait close we see a white hand reach out trying to grab on to the ground only to be dragged back in. THe scene ends with us panning over to a shot of the DEEN's BUILDING as we see that CHAOS is floating in the air watching.

Scene 12. Government building. day.

We cut to the outside of the government building as we see VINCE BLOOD walking out in his red suit and tie. As he is walking we cut up the seat as we see a black thing run superfast threw the street. We cut to VINCE BLOOD as he stops walking only to get taken by the thing. We cut up to the roof as we see VINCE BLOOD stand there and look around as he does we see him slowly turn around only to find a demon looking thing standing behind him.

VINCE BLOOD:  
Who the hell are you?( REVERSE LIGHTING standing there pointing at him.) Me what do I have to do with this?

REVERSE LIGHTING:  
You have two days to live. In those days I am going to help you kill the one person who tried somany year ago to have you executed.

VINCE BLOOD:  
Excellent what do you have in mind?

REVERSE LIGHTING:  
I was thinking that we can use the turbo bots to our advantage.

VINCE BLOOD:  
So you our saying that you want me to break into the storage tran that's on it way here.

REVERSE LIGHTING:

No I will break in and bring them here.

VINCE BLOOD:

How is that supposed to work. The presentation isn't for the next few weeks.

REVERSE LIGHTING:

Leave that to me. i will kill the man behind the project. Your job is to make congress change there mind on the product. You also will claim that Shang gave you the plans to the machine. While you do that i will stash the bots in a secret facility that only i have the key to. Understand. ( We cut to VINCE BLOOD as he nods his head.) Goo i must be off.

As he disappeared we cut to VINC BLOOD as we see him look very pissed of.

VINCE BLOOD:  
You can't run from this. When I get those bots from you the first thing I am going to do is kill you. After that I am coming for you stalex.( He balls his hand in a fist.) I will have my revenge.

The scene edn with us cutting to the outside of the city as we see a black thing sprinting past the sign. as he does we see it burst into flames.

Scene 13. plane. day.

We cut aboard a plane as we see SKYLER DEEN is flying. We cut to the back of the plane as we see YOUNG STALEX loading up a gun. We cut to CARTER SOUL as we see him having his feet up on the chair. We cut to METALLICA as we see that she is morphing metal into different shapes. We cut to BARRY FISK as we see him moving from place to place. We cut to STALEX as we see him looking very annoyed.

YOUNG STALEX:

Hey sit down ok. Just don't do anything.( BARRY FISK looks at him then quickly sits down.) Thank you. I have to so in the future what am I like?

We cut to CARTER SOUK who kooks over.

CARTER SOUL:

You our old and wise. ALong with look still like a twenty year old.

SKYLER DEEN:

Hey you said early about the alternative timeline. What would happen if we did avoid this all together? what if we eliminate the people that important stand in the way.

CARTER SOUL:

If we do then we fail and the time line would have problems. A number of heros that we have would not exist. We just need to eliminate this one man.

KARA DEEN :

I hate to say it but what if the plan goes south?( we see her reaching over to the bag and looking at the ghost ghost mask.) I mean like we weren't even able to him.

CARTER SOUL:  
Relax we will find him. In the mean time let's just hope nothing goes south.9 PLAN start to shake.) Hey what's going on up there!

We cut to the front of the plan as we see SKYLER DEEN trying the grab the wheel. We cut to the outside of the plane as we see a giant things of clouds with a man wearing a white cape holding his arms out.

SKYLER DEEN:

Hey Stalex you might want to get a look at this. ( We cut t YOUNG STALEX as we see him get up run to the front.) Remember when you said that there was a person you said was a god with evil intents!

YOUNG STALEX:

Yeah!( He says as he looks up. We cut to the man' eyes as we see that they our super red.) YO YO we got to leave! TRY TO LAND THE PLANE OR SOMETHING!

As he s yelling this we cut to the outside of the plane as we see him flying directly at the plane. We cut inside as we see BARRY FISK, KARA DEEN and CARTER SOUl our getting up. We cut to YOUNG STAEX as we see him stop as he leans against the entrance to the plane.

CARTER SOUL:

Hey what's wrong? (As YOUNG STALEX is about to say something we see him explode into pieces. as he does we see the door rip off and a man float thru.) DAMIT!NO!

We cut to KAAR DEEN as we see her screaming and on her knees. We cut to BARRY FISK as we see hm twist the ring as he does we see this blue liquid grow over his body and cover him up until it forms into a BLUE LIGHTNING suit.

CHAOS:

So you thought you could escape the hellish fire I had you well. (As he is about to say something. We cut to CARTER SOUL as we see him bring out his knives as he does we see CHAOS tilt his head. as he does we pan round the ship as we hear the metal is bending. We cut to CARTER SOUl as he get's ready to attack Him only to have metal pipes shoved thru him.) You know Cater you our doing might well trying to resist my control.

CARTER SOUL:

YOU( We cut to this leg as we see that there is a metal pole coming out) You son of a bitch! When I get out of this I am going to kill you.

CHAOS:  
So much profanity and father said humans would show compassion.( He puts hi finger in flicking position.) I grow tired of you human.( as he says that we see him flick his finger. As he does we see CARTER go flyin thru the back of the ship and crash thru the wall. We cut back to CHAOS as we see him looking at BARRY FISK.) If you are going to kill me kid I would suggest against that because I have a better mission for you. ( As he says that we cut to KARA DEEN as we see her getting ready to bend metal only to have her soul be ripped from her body. We cut to the cockpit as we see SKYLER DEEN as we see him trying to pull the steering wheel up.) You! (He says as he point to BARRY FISK.) Our coming with me whether you like it or not.( As he walks over to BARRY FISK we cut to BARRY FISK as we see that he is frozen with fear.) GET READY TO!

As he says that we see the two burst into a cloud of smoke. We cut to SKYLER DEEN as we see him trying hard to pull the plane up. We cut to the outside as we see the clouds disperse and a island appear out of nowhere. We cut back to SKYLER DEEN as we see him takes him take is seat belt of and try to walk thru the hallway of the plane as he does we see object flying his direction.

SKYLER DEEN:

Oh shit!( He says as he dodges each of the thing. We cut outside the plane as we see that it's getting closer. W cut back to him climbing to the back of the plane.) Damit am I really suppose to die like this!(We cut outside as we see the plane crash. We cut to the inside as we see a whole bunch of trees get demolished and destroyed. We cut to SKYLER DEEN as we see him making to the back part of the plane. We cut to the outside of the plane as we see it break into two pieces. We cut to SKYLER DEEN as we see him holding onto one side. as he does we slowly pan around him as he lets goan hits the ground. We cut to his point of view as we see the plane explode and him seeing a figure of a woman dressed in some sort of form of that ghost costume.) Please save ( he says as he pass out.) M...Me.

We slowly fade in with a shot of CARTERSOULDOWNIN as he is we cut to the future as we see that SCARLET AND ARSENAL our trying to keep him still.

TRITTON:  
Pull him out!

SCARLET:

I can't!( We cut to the side of CARTER SOUL as we see him spazzing out. We cut to his hands as we see his blade our swing all over the place.) HELP ME!( a she says this we see ARSENAL rush over to her side holding him down.) Whatever is going on right now is killing him.( We fade back into the past as we see him reaching his hand out to the sun as he drops slowly into the abbasi. We cut back to the future as we see his knives slowly go up his hand and him go completely dead. We cut to scarlet as we see that she is tearing up.) HEY WAKE UP! YOUR IMMORTAL DAMIT! GET UP!( AS she says that we start to see his body fading away.) Hey what going on why is he disapearing?

We cut to TRITON as we see him put his hand on the side of his head. Then turn around to look at them with anger.

TRITTON:

Someone is messing with the time. Wherever Carter Soul is. Let's hope that there is still time to save him.( As he is saying this we hear loud explosions.) Dammit they are here. I want you to stay put until they have disappeared. If they defeat us I want you to remain hidden until the bots leave ok.( we cut to the two as we see them nod there head. As he get ready to leave we see him look at CARER SOUL's life corps as it fades away.) So long hero.

As he says that we slowly fade to black.

Scene 14. VINCE BLOODS MANSION. day.

We cut to a giant house in the middle of the forest as we see a lake near by. We cut to the inside as we see VINCE BLOOD sleeping peaceful. As we see him we slowly pan over to the bed side as we see a cloud of smoke appear and BARRY FISK dressed as blue lighting and next to him is CHAOS who has a white cape and gray jogging pants with black boots. As they stand there we see CHAOS grab BLUE LIGHTINGS hand as he does we see him cause it to vibrate superfast. W cut to BLUE LIGHTNING as we see him get ready to scream only to have CHAOS cover his mouth. We cut to VINCE BLOOD as we see him sleeping. we cut to the hand as we see it get closer and closer. as it does. We cut to CHAOS as we see him smiling. We cut to VINCE BLOOD as he wakes up only to get impaled by the hand. We cut BARRY FISK as we see him look in shock as we see him watch VINCE BLOOD slowly die. As he watches we see him take his hand out of the guy's chest. We cut to CHAOS as we see him throw BLUE LIGHTING against the wall. We cut to CHAOS as we see him rise up from the ground causing the roof to come crashing down. We cut to BLUE LIGHTING as we see him rush out of there. We cut outside as we see the blue blur and then turn into BARRY FISK as we see him hit the ground and look up. We cut to CHAOS As we see him throw his arms up into the sky causing a giant lightning storm. We cut to his face as we see him look down at BLUE LIGHTING. As he dioe we cut to BLUE LIGHTING as we se him back away. We cut behind him as we see CHAOS land on the ground and pick him up and letting him float there.

CHAOS:

You know I am glad I let you live to watch this all end.

BLUE LIGHTING:

I know that JEt is will be worth enough kill you !

CHAOS:  
{Laughing} ... worthy... No... How could you be worthy? You're all killers. You him and everyone at legacy. Do you see the beauty of it? The inevitability? You rise, only to fall. You, Legacy, you are my puppet all of you. Everything you guys did lead up this point of me being ruler of earth. All because you went thru time to eliminate on person. ( As blue lighting is about to say something we see CHAOS slamming him into the ground and then back off.) I'll let you know when I am ready for you to answer. In the begin. Why am I telling you my sob story I know your way to well barry. There is no need for you to find mine. ( we cut to BARRY FISK as we see that part of the mask is ripped off. We also see that there is blood dripping on the ground.) You Know I should kill you right now but. I will let the owner of it be to the one who discovered it after taking David Woods out.( As he snap his finger we see a black blur then as it disperse it is revealed to REVERSE LIGHTING.) Dispose of this piece of scum. My new world awaits.

As he floats up into the sky we cut to REVERSE LIGHTING as we see that he is laughing and then looking looking at barry FISK REMOVING His mask slowly.

REVERSE LIGHTING:

I bet you don't remember me barry.

We cut behind REVERSE LIGHTING as we see the mask come off a drop on the ground.

BARRY FISK:

But your... Your!

We cut to his face as it is revealed to be BARRY FISK EARTH TWO.

BARRY FISK EARTH TWO:

Thats right kid. I am you. to be exact 20 years later.

BARRY FISK:

That's impossible I am 35 right now.

BARRY FISK EARTH TWO:

I know you are that's what makes us two different. i got the chance to experience love while you had bad luck do to having powers. Making you less likely to. ( As he says that we see him supersprint up and knocking BARRY FISK against the tree. Then give him three punches across the face. he stops.) When I got my powers it was because of that stupid. ( Punches him over and over again and then stops.)Guy who got me put in a wheelchair. I asked Scot ray time and time again if he would go back in time to fix the wrong he did.( He punches and punches again again and then stops.) He said no. ( Punch BARRY FISK knocking him onto the ground.) One day we had some one. He called himself professor strudel. He said that he would give me the power that I need to kill the blue lighting. Her I am killing My self. ( as he speaking we see him vibrating his hand superfast.) Now time to end your suffering and take my place as One of the four deadly horsemen.(We cut to BLUE LIGHTING as we see him look up and then sprint off.) When.( as he is saying this we see him pull the mask over his head.) Will they ever learn.

We cut to BLUE LIGHTING as we see him sprinting superfast thru the forest. As he does we cut behind him as we see REVERSE LIGHTING is catching up to him slowly. We cut to BLUE LIGHTNING as we see him trying to increase his speed. We cut above as we see a blue light and and a black light chasing after it.

Scene 15. temple. Night.

We fade in with a shot of the temple as we see a group of giant machine walking. We cut to the front of the temple as we see triton coming out and looking at himself then at the destruction. We cut out JET-X as we see him trying to take down 5 Turbos bot. as he does we cut to Mustang as we see him get impaled. We cut to ZEEK as we see him turn into metal and try to help out JET-X as he does we see a giant turbobot land in front of him. We cut to the side as we see foot get raised and come crashing down on him. We cut to JET-X as we see him look over. We cut to VIXEN as we see her try to use magic only to get her neck snapped by a turbo bot. We cut to a man made out of ICE getting his head chopped off.

JET-X:

THIS END NO...( We cut to his point of view as we see him look down to find that a staff of gxcam is sticking out out him.) You bastards, Tritton why are you standing there fight[ He says as he drops to the ground and dies.]

As he hit the ground we see cut out TRITION as we see him watch in horror at the people being slaughtered. We cut to the clouds as we see a Colossal TURBO both fall and land in front of the temple We cut to TRITON as he looks up at him.

TRITON:  
End me now.( We cut to the Colossal turbo bot as we see it raise its hand.) So this is how it end (As he is saying this we fade in with a shot of REVERSE LIGHTING and BLUE LIGHTING fight thru time.) I wanted to try to do good. Show that the gods meant well.

We slowly zoom out as we see him get incinerated. We slowly fade to black and the credits begin.


End file.
